


What Truly Is Forbidden?

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the laws of the universe, F/F, Flash Fic, I wanted to play around a bit, One Shot, Pearlina, cus what truly is forbidden?, dont ask me what im doing with my life, i dont know what this is, i dunno I like it, i kinda just wrote?, pearl and marina are lesbians and they live in a cabin by a lake, played with the idea of forbidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl and Marina live in a cabin by a lake in a world that doesn't approve of their relationship. Pearl decides to go break physics
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14





	What Truly Is Forbidden?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just playing around a bit, I don't exactly know what I was doing, none of this makes any sense, there probably isnt even proper punctuation in this thing, but I had fun! Maybe it sucks, but at least I enjoyed it

-

Down south, in a little cabin by a rippling lake, two young lovers smoked in rocking chairs on the porch. It was a tranquil night; crickets and fireflies scattered the grasses as stars shone down on what some would call “the forbidden romancers.”

What a nasty term, that was. It had always filled Pearl with such a heated feeling, and as she bounced her foot on the ancient wood beneath her, she found her mind racing. For what truly was “forbidden” in this world? 

She recalled Marina explaining it as a boundary placed upon society ensuring every screw was in place. “Those screws may be useful,” Marina had said, “but we can afford to lose a few. Besides, sometimes you put screws in the wrong places.”

And in that moment, as Pearl's boots tapped away, Marina looked back over at her with eyes sparkling like the constellations above. “You'd be surprised how many screws you can undo in this world,” she started slowly, “why don't you go unscrew a few?”

Pearl merely nodded; she knew what was coming next, it was the same every time she asked. But she'd never pursued the task that Marina would set on her, as she deemed it impossible. “Impossible? It's just something nature forbids,” Marina would counter, and Pearl would simply sigh and lean back in her rocking chair.

But on this night, what better to do? 

Pearl hopped up onto her feet and set out towards the lake, familiar fireflies dancing around her head. When she reached the dock and hopped into the little old fishing boat, her gaze scanned the cosmic waters. All the stars, all the constellations, all the beautiful parts of space reflected in the pool, and Pearl couldn’t help but stare. 

As she paddled out towards the center of the lake, she took a deep breath and dipped her hand into the water, expecting a horrible burn. But instead, her slim fingers were met with no pain aside from the chilling temperature. The inkling just sat and stared, and after a moment she allowed her fingers to dance through the delicate waves.

"For what truly is forbidden?” Pearl whispered to herself as she let out a chuckle.

As Pearl wandered around the lake, she remembered the reason she had boarded the boat in the first place. Her eyes scanned the waters around her, catching themselves upon the reflection of a glimmering star. Slowly, carefully, she reached out to it and scooped it up into her palm. 

And there is was, a tiny beam of light sitting right in her hand.

When Pearl returned to the cabin, she placed her handful of stars in a small mason jar she found on the counter. As Marina turned to look up at her from her spot in the living room, Pearl smiled softly and joined her on the couch. The two lovers embraced in a warm kiss, and everything felt right in that moment.

For even if the world would forbid their passion, could they ever really be stopped?

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever the heck that was! I am a train wreck


End file.
